Shadows of the Soul
by Lady Suna
Summary: Destiny rarely makes mistakes, but she did this time. The last two lives Serenity has had have been all wrong. When she's put back into her real form conflict arises.
1. Enter the Evil

Here is my new fanfic! Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Moon Characters, but i do own the story, and Lady Suna, the Prince of the Dark side of the Moon, and Juliana, and some characters to come.  
  
One more thing. Thanks are due to a couple people, Jackie who has supported my rambling free writes that formed this story, Nus-chan for encouraging my story, and to Lyaka(a really good fanfic writer) for keep asking me for more material, i might not have actually got my act in gear and typed this. My email is at the bottom, but here it is for those of u who skip stuff: sunaofdeath@hotmail.com  
  
Shadows of the Soul(PG)  
  
Every good has an evil. Wherever light is, darkness is around the corner. To think otherwise is foolish. In order to have one quality or extreme, there must be another to counter it. Sometimes, the counter-part is another being. But sometimes it is not. . .  
  
There Serenity sat, in all her splender on her throne. The image of perfection, wisdom and love. At her side sat Endymion, looking very uncomfortable. A man with silver hair entered the room. An unusual symbol graced his forehead, an upside down, black, cresent moon. Realization struck both King and Queen, though Serenity showed no emotion. Endymion on the other hand was quite unsettled.   
Seeing the anger and fear rise in Endymion's midnight blue eyes drew a smirk to Diamond's face. "Your Magesties, I am the prince of a planet called Nemesis. For years my people have never been in contact with others outside our planet. The odd orbit of our planet has caused us to be closer to the rest of the Sol system than ever imagined. Unfortunately, our planet is dying. My only desire is that we may inhabit another planet or moon so that my people may live. Please grant my people, and myself mercy." Diamond bowed his head. 'Surely Serenity will fall for this'  
Endymion's throat itched to scream no. To have the senshi kill him now, while he was unguarded, but it was his wife that would speak. Though he ruled the planet, she ruled the system and it was up to her to decide what would become of this. . .dark prince.  
"Prince Diamond, might I inquire why you came to earth? Pluto is much closer." Nobody in the room had understood Serenity's meaning. She was refering to the god, not the place. She sighed in exasperation. Her mind went to Sailor Pluto at the Time Gate, 'I'm surrounded by fools!'  
Pluto's mind only gave Serenity the satisfaction of silvery laughter.  
"But nobody lives on Pluto, not anymore. Plus your Divine Magesty you are who I seek to find shelter, the merciful, beautiful, fair, kind. . ."  
Rolling her eyes the queen motioned for him to shut up. Gracefully she stood up off her throne and walked up to Diamond. "You do not want my grace, you want my planet and my body for your own," she hissed in his ear.   
"Can we continue this conversation somewhere private?" Diamond said aloud, feeling the tension in the room.  
"I. . ."   
"Serenity don't! You are safe here with your guard at your side, who knows what might happen if you go outside of theses walls!" King Endymion protested.   
'Endymion, we will talk about my inability to protect myself at another time! Not to mention the fact that I am perfectly capable of keeping myself safe!' Serenity burned into Endymion's mind, her eyes holding an icy stare. To Diamond and her court she said, "Prince Diamond and I shall continue this outside." With that Neo-Queen Serenity walked out of the thrown room, Diamond following her like a lost puppy.  
"Thank you Majesty, I. . ."  
"It wasn't for you. What do you want now that we are alone?"  
"You." Serenity glared at him, but he continued. "You aren't meant to be here, I'm only a messenger right now, but later I won't be a small hindrance. I've seen a lot of things in my short life, and know what will become of me, as do you, but my message is from one who has lived the ages, and wants you back."  
"What are you talking about!?"  
"Your destiny." With a wicked smile, Diamond closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. Searing pain and realization hit her all at once. The pain burned deep inside, leaving her unconsious. The last thing she remembered was Diamond saying, "The message has been sent and recieved. Cosmos is free."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know where he went! He hurt her, aren't you going to do anything about it?!"   
Serenity recognised the voice as she awoke.   
"What do you want me to do? She chose to go out alone, and she knows how to protect herself, what are you yelling at me for? If you are going to yell at anyone yell at her!" an angry Sailor Venus replied.   
"_YOU_ need to track him down and kill him!" Endymion's voice dripped with contempt.  
Sailor Uranus who was standing at Venus's side at the moment was about to explode, when Sailor Pluto showed up, looking just as angry. She was mumbling to herself about some queen letting this happen too early. Then she turned to Endymion and said, "GET OFF IT! It happened so deal with it, killing him now will only screw up the timeline more!"  
"What do you mean more?" Everbody stared at Setsuna. Her eyes then flared up and suddenly two people were standing next to her that the others had never laid eyes on.   
One was a man with short blonde hair and green eyes, with a moon sigil like Serenity's only it was a very dark purple, almost black. The woman standing next to him had hair that started blonde like the man's and got darker to the point that it was Setsuna's hair color. The dark sigil she wore was covered by a silver and pearl tiara(not the kind the sailor senshi wear). She had black eyes that kept flickering two a green/blue color. She was wearing a crown and a royal dress, undistinguishable to the adult senshi in the room, however Sailor Saturn's daughter, who was peeking out from behind a pillar, knew exactly who the strangers were.   
Pluto turned to the woman next to her. "This is your fault, so you fix it!" All eyes turned to the queenly figure, which widened when the seemingly teenage princess of Saturn ran out from the pillar and curtseyed to her.  
"Stand up Juliana, they're staring now." the woman said.  
"How do you know her Juliana?" Saturn asked her daughter softly. When her daughter gave no response, Endymion was about to take some pathetic action, he wasn't as nice as people make him seem.  
"She doesn't need to respond. She knows that her answer would be treason," the woman said her eyes softening to a full blue/green color, "But I suppose I shall tell you my code name, so that His Majesty doesn't flip out, and so that Serenity may look upon me once before formalities must be put in place."  
Serenity had entered the room, looking curiously at the strangers, the queen seemed very familar to her. . .something from a long time ago. Endymion rushed to her side and played the concerned husband part, the feigned love. Serenity stepped away from him, looking directly into the eyes of the strange woman. "What is your name, stranger?"  
"You may call me Lady Suna for now, but I'm only here to fix something." Lady Suna held out her hand and black and purple energy burst from it, it headed straight toward Serenity, but before it reached her, Endymion sheilded his queen from the blow, and Venus stuck a sword against Suna's throat. Juliana's eyes went black, and she transformed, something nobody had known she could do.  
"Lady Nubis, no!" Suna screamed as Juliana held her sword against Venus.  
"Majesty, you'll not die at the hands of allies this time. Venus remove your sword, NOW."  
Noticing the danger of the situation, Venus spoke to Saturn, hoping to save herself and keep the stranger from doing anything harmful to her queen, "Hotaru, remove your daughter from here, she shall be tried for treason later." Hotaru's eyes widened.  
"She's not an adult yet, please Minako, she's only a child she doesn't know what she does is wrong. . ."  
"Because it is not wrong mother, this is more right than you'll ever understand, my queen did not turn her back on me when times where bad, I'll not turn my back on her now. So, Venus as I said remove your sword." While Sailor Venus' eyes were on Juliana, Lady Suna had stood up, and sent energy towards Serenity again. Venus growled and thrust the sword into Lady Suna's side. She fell to the floor, the energy sent to Serenity lost. Suna didn't even scream, but Juliana did, and her eyes went black, black and blue energy pulsed around her. Sailor Pluto took a fighter's stance and the man beside her drew a sword out, both rushed to Suna's side.   
"What the heck is going on!" Endymion yelled over the confusion, also noticing that three people were very angry over the supposed death of Lady Suna, the person who tried to kill Serenity.   
"Venus has harmed my queen, and the daughter of. . ." a hand was placed over Juliana's mouth.  
'They needn't know about Suna just yet.' Setsuna said into Juliana's mind. She nodded. "Lady Suna came here to help Neo-Queen Serenity. But she has used up all the energy given to her from. . .her colleague. She needed to fix what has happened to Serenity, but she can't stay on earth any longer, she's needed at home." Setsuna paused. "Help her, someone. . ."  
"Treachery! I wouldn't expect it from you Setsuna, nor you Juliana. . ." Venus' voice was icy.  
"You are the treacherous one, you've denied Her Majesty the help she needs, and you've hurt the person who came to help." The male who had appeared more than just a little angry had put his sword away, brushed his bangs away from his forehead, and placed his hand upon Suna's side, a tear streaked down his face. It was healed slowly, but Suna had finally stood up.  
"I'm sorry Sere, I tried, but I must go." with that she vanished. The man stayed.   
Endymion lashed out at him seeing the sigil on his forehead, mistaking it for being from the Black Moon Family. Unfortunately for Endymion, the man was stronger and better trained in sword play then he. The man had Endymion in the death position, sword point at his throat. The senshi were about to interfere when the man spoke up.   
"It's bad enough that you don't love my cousin, that you married only for her power, but now you hurt my daughter, AND you attack me! I will not stand for this."  
"Cousin?" Serenity confusedly said.  
"Yes, I am the Prince of the Dark Side of the Moon."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
oooooh ahhhhhhhh a chapter, short but a chapter. ummmm lesse, did u guys like it? If so, review or email me, emails are really good. My addy is sunaofdeath@hotmail.com   
  
Ja ne!  
Lady Suna 


	2. The Past and Legends of old

Thanks to everybody who reviewed, and those of you that didn't. . . please do. It means a lot to me to get reviews, and it tells me whether or not to continue the fic. Ummmm, if anybody is confused on anything, email me, my addy is: sunaofdeath@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, I do however, own this story, Lady Suna, the Prince of the Dark Side of the Moon (he does have a name, that u will find out), Juliana, Lord Flame, and Lord Shadow. I think thats it but that might change.  
  
Shadows of the Soul (PG)  
Chapter 2   
  
Recap:  
  
Endymion lashed out at him seeing the sigil on his forehead, mistaking it for being from the Black Moon Family. Unfortunately for Endymion, the man was stronger and better trained in sword play then he. The man had Endymion in the death position, sword point at his throat. The senshi were about to interfere when the man spoke up.   
"It's bad enough that you don't love my cousin, that you married only for her power, but now you hurt my daughter, AND you attack me! I will not stand for this."  
"Cousin?" Serenity confusedly said.  
"Yes, I am the Prince of the Dark Side of the Moon."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You may call me Prince Leolythe."   
  
"Wait a second! You mean to tell me that _you_ are my cousin?"  
  
"Yes. The moon has two rulers. No matter who the queen marries, he would never officially be king. The dark side of the moon, also known as the Dark Moon Kingdom produced a male heir, and the White Moon Kingdom produced a female heir, usually in the same year as the other heir. Together they would rule the moon, but in the fiftith year of the Reign of Queen Selenity, a civil war broke the union, the Dark Moon Kingdom was split, some continued to follow me, and others chose to follow Nephrenia. The Dark Moon Kingdom merged with the White Moon Kingdom, my father then dead, my people torn, I was no longer needed, and left the Moon, but I would come back once a year, until my death, the fall of the White Moon Kingdom."  
  
"I don't even remember that! I remember the most from the Silver Millenium, the Moon never had a civil war, not to mention the king was Queen Selenity's husband." Venus said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"He was by title, but until my father died, he never had power as a royal." Prince Leolythe said.  
  
"I don't believe you," Venus's eyes narrowed, "If you are the father of that horrible person who tried to kill the queen, then surely you are not Serenity's cousin, unless of course, "Suna's" mother was Queen Nephrenia.  
  
Pluto had been getting agitated. The truth had been spoken about the Moon's Royalty, and Venus was in no postition to question, Leo--lythe's authority. And the last comment about Suna's mother. . .that had gone way too far. "Who are you to say such things Minako! You have no recollection of protocal! Furthermore, Lady Suna is NOT a daughter to Nephrenia!"  
  
"Setsuna, calm yourself." Serenity said, realization struck her. SetSUNA. Of course, thats why she came in with Pluto. . .and that was why Pluto looked at the Prince that way. But as soon as the queen had that brief thought she dismissed it. It couldn't be true. . .could it? "I don't care who explains, but someone will explain. And I suggest starting from the beggining." No one spoke. "Setsuna or Leolythe, I want answers NOW."  
  
"What exactly do you want to know Serenity?" Setsuna asked, fearing the answers that she must supply.  
  
"Start with Lady Suna. How does she know me?" Setsuna and Leolythe looked at eachother.  
  
"Magesty, there are three ways she knows you. The first is to be revealed to you at a later time. The second is from the Silver Millenium, she visited you every year, as the daughter of your cousin. The third is reputation, after her rebirth, she was called away from our system, but watches and knows of you." Setsuna replied as well as she could  
  
"Her rebirth?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes, her rebirth. I suppose I must tell you the legend of Pluto's great Queen. Galataia. [Gal a tay a]. . ." Setsuna was cut off by Venus's question.  
  
"What does this Galataia have to do with anything?"  
  
Setsuna's hands balled into tight fists. "Everything! If you'd actually listen to me! I am the Guardian of Time after all!" Silence. "Thank you. Now as i was saying. . .  
  
Galataia was Lady Suna's real name. A long time ago, after the Silver Millenium as we had known it was destroyed, the people of the outer planets emerged. The young royalty, Princess Galataia of Pluto, Princess Juliana of Saturn, Prince Krio of Neptune, and Princess Raidah of Uranus. They had forseen the fall, and had kept the majority of their people safe. Each princess and prince took the throne as king and queen. Though Pluto was the smallest of these planets Queen Galataia became the most powerful of the four, like Queen Serenity had been.  
In the third year in the reign of Galataia a new darkness fell upon the outer system of Sol. The first wave took out most of Uranus and Neptune. The planets stayed united, they continued to fight together. After a year of war the rulers of Uranus and Neptune were killed, Galataia, sent the people of those planets to earth with no remembrance of the bloody war. Saturn and Pluto continued to fight. The two had made a pact, together Juliana and Galataia would fight together as the wariors of death, swearing to avenge their lost companions.   
They had from that point on been referred to as Lady Suna, and Lady Nubis. Their wariors had become so tainted from the evil war that they had started to side with the enemy. Suna and Nubis knew that this would be their destruction, and sent their people to safety. With what strength they had left they fought the last battle. A last attempt at a defense, Suna and Nubis created a protective shield around the earth and the other planets, though unihabited.   
Suna was fighting in space (AN: yes i know, very unlikely, but this is Sailor Moon). A large beam came straight for Suna, she held it off with her Garnet Rod but her Garnet Rod can only hold so much power before it bleeds into its holder, and as it began to do so the pain seered through Suna's body, but she continued to defend. Lady Suna was stabbed in the back. Her eyes met her murderer's, her most trusted trusted general, her beloved. She saw Nubis floating in space lifeless, recently killed. Suna sent her last bit of power to explode through the system, purifying it for the next generation. The two strongest most determined wariors ever known to this system died at the age of sixteen." Setsuna finished.  
  
"That is a cute story. But what does it have to do with anything with the queen?" Endymion said skeptically.  
  
"It is Plutonian Legend. A Lady Queen of Time, be born once frozen in the flow of its power. Be born again a Warior Queen of Death. Be born a thrice, a Lady Queen of Time again controling time, destiny, fate, and possiblity." Setsuna stated.  
  
"I fail to see the connection." Endymion said. Serenity scowled.  
  
"If any of you would shut up we might actually understand what they are talking about," she looked toward the two. "Continue please."  
  
"It is a Lunarian Legend that one day the Lady of the Cosmos will arise from her sleeping form. She will stand by Lord Flame and Lady Time and Lord Shadow. We are sure that you are the Lady of the Cosmos Neo-Queen Serenity." Prince Leolythe said softly. "That is why Galataia came back to this dimension, she noticed a that possiblity had mixed with the fabric of time in your life. This caused you to become Lady Cosmos sooner than expected. It seems that Diamond has infected you which happens to be the entire universe." 


	3. The Immortal Ones

Hi again, I've got some more for you, I've had it written out but not typed sorry for the   
  
delay. I can't stress reviewing enough, emails are nice too, but if u don't have the time   
  
or don't feel like doing the work (thats most of you) just review. It only takes a minute   
  
and it would mean so much to me. And I might get the chapters out faster. ^ ^   
  
Ja ne!  
  
Lady Suna  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Shadows of the Soul  
  
Chapter 3  
  
In a dark part of the universe two men stood talking, or rather arguing.   
  
"What the hell are you doing Diamond?!" A man with short flame red hair   
  
and gold eyes questioned the prince.   
  
"I simlpy made Cosmos react in Serenity."  
  
"I noticed! You also put a poison crystal into her star crystal!"  
  
"Well I plan to take over more than Earth and putting Serenity out of   
  
comission makes it so much easier." The red head simply glared. "Until next time Lord   
  
Flame,"with that the prince vanished.  
  
Stepping out of the shadows stood Galataia. "What the hell is going on? I get   
  
a call from my mother saying Serenity was attacked. Then when I try to fix the mistake   
  
in the time flow I'm pushed barely an inch from death! I want an answers, preferably   
  
now so I can speak to the Moirai."  
  
"Must you speak with them?"Lord Flame shuddered.  
  
"Yes I must. When fate and destiny are trifled with, they may do their job wrong, which means people die before they are supposed to. This has already happened multiple times, and this is why I must speak with them to smooth things over. But I haven't gotten answers from you Lord Flame."  
  
"Its a long story Lady Time."  
  
"Humor me, I have all the time in the world." A man stepped out of the   
  
shadows and wrapped his arms around Galataia's waist.  
  
"Lord Shadow."  
  
"Lord Flame, Gally."  
  
"Does she remember anything?  
  
"Nothin. And we've got Endymion and Serenity looking through rose colored   
  
glasses again." Lord Flame winced.  
  
"Thanks Love."  
  
"My pleasure, but what's going on?" Lord Shadow and Lady Time stared at   
  
Lord Flame.  
  
"Basically after discovering who Serenity really was Diamond thought it would   
  
be easiest to dispose of her. As we all know finding out who we are was a terrifying   
  
experience. She would be out of it for months before we could take her in. "  
  
"Enough time for Diamond to gain what he desires." Lady Time turned her   
  
eyes to a model of the Sol System. "God help them."  
  
"Can't any of us intervene?" Lord Flame asked desperately.  
  
"I don't know all the particular rules that go along with your two duties, but   
  
with mine I can't intervene unless I am born into that time period, which I am not." Lady   
  
Time said gently.  
  
"I can fight but unless it is meant to be I cannot. Not to mention the work I   
  
would have to do to make people forget me. I erase things. As you know I am the   
  
Keeper of the Dead. In order for me to perform my duties as Lord Shadow I must erase   
  
the memories from the people, only good memories are allowed to stay in their mind unless it becomes pivotal to their next life. I am only bid to erase and return memories to people on the command of Lady Time. But to wage war against Diamond is not to be done."   
  
"And of course as the Keeper of Life I can't wage war. . . But a Plutonian   
  
Princess can." Lord Flame said this turning to look at Lady Time. She stared at him   
  
blankly for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Nuh-uh! Why should I go and be reborn AGAIN, to not be their in time. Not   
  
to mention the fact that I would have to live out a new life."  
  
"No you wouldn't. You see, you were born in the time of Neo-Queen   
  
Serenity."  
  
"I'm as old if not older than Serenity."  
  
"That is beside the point. You are still from a similar era. All you have to do is   
  
make your body the age of a teenager, and I'll do the rest. Then if need be you can   
  
help protect the Sol System, and Serenity. Then when she is ready, bring her back."  
  
"That's all fine and dandy, but I do have a job to do. And I have certain. . . obligations here."  
  
"So your love life is more important than the Sol System?"  
  
"Of course not. But is yours?"  
  
Lord Flame turned away and icily said "For years I've watched her with   
  
another, but I let things be. But Lord Shadow on the other hand, held onto your dead   
  
body for years. He would take your soul and keep it with him, and take it to see your   
  
old home. And you criticize me for what I do."  
  
Lord Shadow scowled Lord Flame. "So now because Serenity is gone you wish   
  
to send my Galataia away. I guess the statement 'misery loves company' is true." The   
  
two turned to Galataia for answers but found her gone.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello mother."  
  
"Hello Queen Galataia. Have you come to stay a while?"  
  
"Indeed I have." 


End file.
